


Jimmy Smiles When Thomas...

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Now they have become friends, Jimmy has noticed that there a few things Thomas does that make him smile.





	1. Thomas's Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but sweetness here...and nothing hurts.

Jimmy smiles whenever he catches Thomas savouring a cigarette; thick grey smoke gliding over his parted red lips. Smoking is his only vice and he'll never give them up, the cigarettes. To see the usually stoic Mr Barrow let down his guard just for one moment, a brief second, is beautiful and wonderfully human. Jimmy is sure that none of the other servants notice. In a way, this makes him glad.


	2. Thomas's Daydreams

Jimmy smiles whenever Thomas loses himself in a daydream. His eyes lose their sharp focus and his frown slips away to reveal a dreamy, faraway smile. It's a rare sight as Thomas never daydreams in front of the others, not once, not ever. Only when he is alone. He has never even daydreamed in front of Jimmy and they are friends. Thomas will sink into dark moods at the dinner table and ponder a great many things in his rocking chair, a newspaper in hand but never does he daydream. No, it would be too childish, too innocent and it would never do, not when the others would tease him so. They would ask too many questions and Thomas would refuse to give answers. Even the gentlest of ribbings seem to hurt Thomas and it's painful to see. So, Thomas fantasises alone. Jimmy has only been witness to this rare occurrence because he had followed Thomas into the gardens one day, but he didn't disturb him. He hid behind a rose bush and watched, silent. Now, he secretly follows Thomas whenever he can. He never stays too long, it would be too instructive. He just waits until Thomas is content in his dreaming, then leaves.


	3. Thomas's Stubbornness

Jimmy smiles whenever Thomas is sleepy. For some reason, Thomas never wants to go to bed early and will valiantly try to remain awake for as long as he can. It's a battle within himself, albeit a silly one. He will drown himself in coffee, add extra spoonfuls of sugar, focus his attention on a book but eventually his eyes would droop and there would be no way he could deny it any longer; he was exhausted. He would huff, pull himself from his chair and moodily slink away into the courtyard for one last cigarette before Mr Carson locked the back door. Jimmy waits for Thomas now, even if he is very tired himself. He walks up the stairs with Thomas, grinning to himself whilst the under-butler mutters bitterly under his breath, irritated. It's a silly thing for a man to do, throwing little temper tantrums with oneself. Sometimes Jimmy chastises him or rolls his eyes but no matter what, he always finds it amusing.


	4. Thomas's Smile

Jimmy smiles whenever Thomas smiles back. There is a real warmth beneath his cold mask, a very human element to his character. Very few see his kind side, Jimmy and the late Lady Sybil being exceptions. He has a very sweet smile when he is genuine - a very lovely smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I hoped you enjoyed this indulgent fluff.


End file.
